The invention relates to a ring coil motor having a primary part and a secondary part.
Electrical machines have a primary part and a secondary part. In particular, the primary part is opposite the secondary part. The primary part is intended for electric current to flow through. The secondary part has, for example, permanent magnets or windings through which a current can flow. In the case of electrical machines such as this, in consequence, both the primary part and the secondary part have active magnetic means for generation of magnetic fields. The magnetic fields which are produced by the primary part and the secondary part interact with one another, and therefore produce a torque.
DE 103 29 651 A1 discloses a linear motor with a ring winding, wherein the primary part is formed from a plurality of laminated cores and the laminated cores are surrounded by circumferential coils, also referred to as ring coils. In order to produce a second magnetic field, the secondary part has, for example, permanent magnets.
The design of an electrical machine such as this is very complex, since both the primary part and the secondary part have to have means for producing magnetic fields.